The improvement of peripheral vision has always been a desirable thing in sports, aviation, and in just daily living. Man has been hampered by the boundaries of his own anatomy, for example, deep set eyes with heavy bone structure often have less peripheral vision than people with eyes that are less deep set. Offspring of a parent with deep set eyes and a parent of shallow set eyes may have a child with the retinal capacity of the parent with the shallow set eyes but with the bone structure of the parent with the deep set eyes. Since the stimulation of the retina depends upon the amount of light passing through the lens of the eye, it is the specific object of this invention to bring light images from periphery to the retina, thus increasing the overall amount of retinal tissue that can be possible stimulated. In the case of the infant with the deep set eye structure but with the retinal capacity of the shallow set eye parent, it is assumed from current opthalmologic knowledge that this retinal tissue would be viable if it were stimulated by images as the eye and brain develop. However, it is not yet known until a definitive model of this invention is built how the adult with possibly dormant retinal tissue will handle this new optical information that is being added to the individual's present visual field. It is hoped that the brain will be able to tolerate and assimilate this added information in a usefully integrated manner.